The present invention relates genearlly to printed circuit board assemblies and more particularly to means for securing a printed circuit board within a housing.
Numerous methods are avaliable to secure printed ciruit (PC) boards in a housing. Such methods include the use of screws or rivets which are labor intensive, as well as expensive.
Another method currently used inlcudes a cover which snaps onto a housing. The PC board is sandwiched into a fixed space provided between the cover and the housing. However, a problem arises because the manufacturing process for printed circuit boards leads to some variability in the board thickness. Because of the inflexibility of the cover and the housing, the outer cover has a tendency to crack if the PC board is too thick. Conversely, if the PC board is too thin it vibrates in the housing, causing noise and durability problems.